


Bright

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: They light up the sky together.





	Bright

Lucifer is the Morningstar, the brightest of all the Angels and everyone knows this.

To Gabriel, there's nothing better than making his brother happy and watching his smile light up the sky.

They brighten the world with their joy and laughter together.


End file.
